It's Fated
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: Mereka bersahabat, namun bagaimana jika seorang anak justru hadir karena sebuah kecelakaan yg tidak disengaja? Akankah persahabatan mereka membuahkan cinta? Sedangkan mereka PRIA NORMAL? YunJae/YAOI/MPreg/Slight JaeMin,Yoosu Chapter 2 is UP! Geje tingkat DongBang,so DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,OKAY !;)
1. Chapter 1

Ada yg kangen saya? #muntah berjamaah

Maaf utk yg nungguin "SELFISH" saya lg kena WB berkepanjangan(?) tp tenang aja,saya akan usahakan lanjutin FF Itu sampe tamat,ga akan biarin mogok di tengah jalan,hehe..

Untuk mengobati kerinduan #apadah  
Saja bawa FF jadul, yg udh berabad2 nongkrong di draf #lebay -_-  
Ini cm 3 ato 4 chap aja,sebenarnya saya tinggal ngetik endingnya aja, tp liat respon dulu *digebukin* :D

Silahkan tinggalkan jejaknya jika berkenan. But, ini Geje tingkat Dong Bang, so.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ okay!? ;-)

Title : **It's Fated**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Cast : YunJae-Min, YooSu, Kim Jaehee (Jaejoong's Nuna), Shim (Jung) Jaeyoon, Jessica Jung (SNSD), Joseph Cheng, etc.

Rating : T (PG 17)

Genre : YAOI, Lil bit Straight, Friendship, Romance, MPreg ^^

Lenght : 1 of ?

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, OOC tingkat DongBang, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, Alur lambat-kadang cepet, TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA - NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***_**It's Fated **__by__** nickeYJung**_***~**

**Chapter 1**

** Incheon, April 2009**

Tempat tidur King Size itu sedikit bergerak saat seorang namja cantik merentangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya -menggeliat. Namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu terusik ketika sinar mentari pagi masuk melalui celah jendela kaca di kamar bernuansa hitam putih itu. Beberapa kali mata bulatnya mengerjap mencoba meraih kesadarannya. Keningnya sedikit mengernyit saat ia merasa asing dengan suasana kamarnya.

"Eungh..."

Suara lenguhan yang berasal dari samping membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya. "Yunho.." Gumamnya heran. Matanya masih terus memperhatikan sosok tampan yang tengah tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka itu. Pikirannya pun mulai berkelana.

Kenapa Yunho tidur di sampingnya? dan kenapa dia tak tidur di kamarnya?

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik.

Seketika Jaejoong terduduk, mata indah itu membulat tak percaya. "Akh!" Ringisnya saat merasakan sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Yunho-yah..ireona.." Jaejoong mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yunho. Tangannya memegang erat selimut untuk menutupi dada polosnya yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah keunguan.

"Yya! Jung Yunho!"

Yunho menggeliat pelan, ia menggaruk pelipisnya. "Waeyo...?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Ironabwa!"

Plak!

"Ouch! Waegurae..?" Dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, Yunho duduk seraya mengusap pipi kanannya yang ditampar Jaejoong. Perlahan mata musangnya terbuka, bibirnya mengerucut. Tamparan Jaejoong memang tidak keras namun cukup membuat ia kesal karena tidur nyenyaknya terganggu.

"Wae..?" Tanya Yunho dengan tampang bingung karena Jaejoong terus saja menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Kau ingat apa yang kita lakukan semalam?" tanya Jaejoong menatap horor sahabat karibnya itu.

"Semalam?" Yunho balik bertanya. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Sepertinya namja tampan itu belum sadar dengan keadaannya dan Jaejoong yang hanya memakai selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. "-Semalam aku, kau, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin berpesta untuk melepas masa lajangku, lalu kita semua minum hingga mabuk. Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin pulang diantar sopir mereka, sedangkan kita terus saja minum, lalu..." Yunho menggantungkan ucapannya saat ia tersadar dengan sesuatu. Namja tampan itu segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Jaejoong yang masih terus menatapnya datar. "La..lu.. Aku.. Kita... -A-aku tidak ingat..." Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup. Sekarang ia bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi semalam. Well.. Walaupun ia tak ingat sepenuhnya, tapi ia yakin setelah melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang tak jauh berbeda darinya. "Jae-yah kita-"

"Kita melakukannya" potong Jaejoong cepat. "Aish! Bagaimana mungkin... Kita berdua ini sama-sama pria, tapi-" Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho, namun Yunho hanya terdiam dan mengerjapkan mata musangnya, bodoh.

"Aish..." Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali terlentang. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini?..." rutuknya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Namja cantik itu tak pernah menyangka jika sex pertamanya akan ia lakukan dengan Yunho, sahabatnya sendiri, dengan seorang namja sama sepertinya, dan terlebih dia yang ditusuk! What the?

"Mianhae..." Yunho terus menatap Jaejoong. Ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. "-Aku sungguh tak sadar. Saat itu aku tak ingat..."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku yang dirasuki?" lirih Jaejoong sedikit frontal.

"Mana ku tahu..." Jawab Yunho tak kalah lirih.

Keduanya terdiam. Jaejoong sendiri tahu, ini memang bukan sepenuhnya salah Yunho. Jika saja semalam ia tak mabuk, atau setidaknya ia sedikit sadar, mereka mungkin tak akan sampai melakukan hal terlarang itu.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Jae, aku-"

"Sebaiknya kita lupakan...anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi. Bukankah kita sama-sama namja? Pasti tak akan terjadi apa-apa bukan?" ujar Jaejoong berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Yeah...tapi...apa sungguh tidak apa-apa?" Yunho ikut berbaring di samping Jaejoong, menatap kosong langit-langit kamar apartementnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi.. Lagi pula besok kau akan menikah. Kau tak mungkin membatalkan pernikahanmu hanya karena sudah mengambil keperawananku bukan?"

"Itu..."

"..Anggap saja ini kado spesial dariku. Haha..." Jaejoong tertawa canggung. Dalam hati ia merutuki ucapannya sendiri yang menurutnya konyol. Tentu saja, mana ada orang yang setenang itu saat sesuatu yang berharga pada dirinya telah hilang.

Mendengar itu Yunho pun ikut terkekeh pelan. "Ck, Kado yang aneh.."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka kembali terdiam, tak ada yang bersuara, hanya detak jantung keduanya yang terdengar lebih cepat dari biasanya seolah sedang berlomba. Mereka tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kuharap istrimu tak akan sadar jika suaminya sudah tak perjaka" ujar Jaejoong setelah beberapa saat keduanya termenung, namja rupawan itu kembali tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan konyolnya lagi.

"Asal kau tak memberitahu istriku kalau sebelum melakukan dengannya aku melakukannya lebih dulu denganmu"

"Kalau aku melakukan hal itu, berarti aku bodoh"

"Haha.." Yunho tertawa. Namja tampan itu menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, ia memandang Jaejoong yang tengah menatap langit-langit kamar. Entah apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan. Ia tak bisa menebaknya.

"Jae?" Yunho mulai mengeluarkan kembali suaranya.

"Hm?" Gumam Jaejoong menoleh.

"Apa..apa kau menyesal?..." Tanya Yunho ragu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Apa dengan menyesali akan membuat semuanya kembali?" Tanya balik Jaejoong. "Semuanya sudah terjadi... Percuma saja kita menyesal juga... -Atau mungkin kau sendiri yang menyesal?"

"Ani! Aku.. Aku hanya... Bertanya..aku takut kau menyesal..."

"Aku memang menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Yunho menggeleng. Matanya masih setia memandang wajah elok Jaejoong.

"Karena aku yang ada dipihak bawah. Kalau saja aku yang merasukimu, mungkin aku tak akan terlalu menyesal"

"N-nde?"

"Makanya aku sangat menyesal. Kenapa harus aku yang dirasuki eoh?..." Jaejoong mendelik Yunho tajam.

"Mwo? Mana ku tahu... Kau sendiri, kenapa mau saja aku rasuki? Kenapa tidak menolak?"

"M-mwo? Itu.. Aku... Aish sudahlah.. Lebih baik sekarang kita berpakaian. Kau terlihat aneh bertelanjang seperti itu!" hardik Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu segera bangun dan menarik dengan kencang selimut untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya hingga kini tubuh telanjang Yunho terekspos.

"Yya! Jangan tarik!"

Jaejoong membelakkan matanya melihat sesuatu berbentuk terung mengacung indah diantara paha coklat Yunho. 'Ommo besar sekali..pantas saja lubangku terasa perih..' batinnya antara kagum dan ngeri.

"Apa yang kau lihat eoh?" sengit Yunho yang langsung menutupi benda pribadinya dengan boxer bergambar hello kitty yang disambarnya dari atas lampu tidur. Entah kenapa boxer imut milik Jaejoong itu bisa mendarat di atas lampu tidur itu. Mungkin permainam mereka semalam terlalu liar.

"Eo-eopsseo" gugup Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya cepat. Entah mengapa pipinya terasa panas melihat benda yang telah mengobrak-abrik hole ketatnya semalam. 'Aish Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh? Kau juga punya yang seperti itu... Yaa.. walaupun lebih imut..' Batinnya lagi.

"Waeyo...apa kau terpesona?" Seringai Yunho yang melihat semburat merah di pipi putih sahabatnya itu. "-Bagaimana kalau kau menambah kadonya?" kerlingnya menggoda.

"MWO? Michyeonya? Ishh!" Jaejoong segera pergi sambil merutuki ucapan Yunho tadi. Digenggamnya dengan erat selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya agar tidak melorot. Ia berjalan tertatih ke arah kamar mandi. Pantatnya benar-benar perih. Entah berapa kali namja Jung itu menggagahinya. Yang jelas, ia sama sekali tidak ingat.

.

.

.

_**~*It's Fated **__by__** nickeYJung*~**_

Suasana bahagia sangat kentara di Ballroom Hotel berbintang lima itu.

Ratusan tamu undangan terus berdatangan untuk mengucapkan selamat pada kedua mempelai yang terlihat lelah namun tetap memasang senyuman manis.

Resepsi pernikahan akbar itu dihadiri oleh beberapa kalangan. Pengusaha, pejabat pemerintah, hingga artis dan model-model papan atas turut hadir untuk mengucapkan selamat pada kedua mempelai.

Jung Dongha dan Jung Raesuk tampak sangat bahagia, pasalnya Putra tunggal mereka -Jung Yunho akhirnya mempersunting anak gadis sahabat karibnya Jung Jihoo.

Presiden Direktur YJ Grup itu memang telah lama berniat menjodohkan Yunho dengan Jessica, putri sahabatnya yang bermarga sama dengan keluarganya. Namun sebelum ia mengutarakan keinginannya pada sang anak, Yunho terlebih dulu memperkenalkan Jessica padanya dan sang istri. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Dongha senang, ia tak perlu membujuk anaknya itu untuk mewujudkan keinginannya.

Jung Sooyeon atau yang lebih akrab dipanggi Jessica adalah putri Jung Jihoo pemilik agensi Entertainment terkenal di Korea Selatan. Ia berprofesi sebagai model. Dan yeoja cantik itulah yang menjadi pelabuhan terakhir cinta Yunho. Jessica yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Ice Princess" itu akhirnya luluh pada pesona Jung Yunho setelah namja tampan itu berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

"Hah...kenapa kau mendahului kita..." Yoochun menghela nafas kecewa. Namja cassanova itu sungguh tak menyangka jika Yunho akan mengakiri masa lajangnya. Padahal mereka baru saja lulus universitas.

"Kalian harus cepat menyusul" sahut Yunho seraya tersenyum ramah pada tamu yang menyapanya. Ia juga tersenyum melihat Jessica yang tengah tertawa bahagia bersama teman seprofesinya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabat karibnya.

"Kau jadi pindah ke Paris Yun?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyesap red wine-nya.

"Ke Paris?" koor Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin.

"Kau belum memberitahu mereka?" heran Jaejoong yang melihat raut keterkejutan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Belum. Aku baru memberitahumu saja" sahut Yunho terkekeh.

"Ck! Hal sepenting itu kenapa tak memberitahu kami dari awal? Apa kau tak menganggap kami sahabat huh?" Junsu mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sorry... Tadinya aku hanya ingin memberi kalian kejutan." Yunho terkekeh. "-Ah, bagaimana kalau sebelum aku berangkat, kita adakan pesta dulu? Seperti kemarin.." Tawarnya antusias. Namja tampan itu memang sangat menyukai party. Baginya pesta adalah kebahagiaan, dan menurutnya dengan berpesta kita bisa 'sedikit' melupakan masalah yang kita hadapi. Ck, pendapat yang aneh.

"Memangnya kapan kau berangkat?" tanya Changmin yang sedari tadi sibuk mengunyah 'kekasihnya'.

"Besok. Jadi malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang. Umm... Bagaimana kalau di rumahmu Jae?"

"Mwo? Andwe... Nunaku sedang ada di rumah, dia akan pergi tiga hari lagi" tolak Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu memang hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah sederhananya. Namun terkadang Kakak perempuannya yang tinggal bersama suaminya di Seoul akan mengunjunginya sewaktu-waktu.

"Jinjja? Sayang sekali.." desah Yunho kecewa.

"Memangnya malam ini kau tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang panas dengan istrimu eoh?" Yoochun mengerling sambil terkekeh.

"Benar! Bukankah yang ditunggu-tunggu setiap pengantin baru adalah malam pertama?" timpal Changmin menaik- turunkan alisnya.

Plak!

Plak!

"Ouch!"

Dengan tidak elitnya Junsu menggeplak dahi Yoochun dan Changmin. "Kalian berdua memang mesum!"

"Yya dolphin! Kau bosan hidup eoh? Awas saja... jika dahiku jadi lebar seperti Yoochun, akan ku kembalikan kau ke laut!" sungut Changmin mengusap dahinya, namun sebelum rasa sakitnya hilang. Dua buah jitakan kembali ia dapatkan. Kali ini Yoochun dan tentu saja Junsu yang menjadi pelaku.

"Yya!"

"Geumanhae! Kalian ingin membuat pestaku kacau eoh?" Yunho mencoba melerai. Namun ketiga sahabatnya masih terus saja beradu mulut.

"Dasar anak-anak..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir, padahal usia mereka sudah 22 tahun dan baru saja lulus universitas, tapi kelakuan mereka masih tak berbeda jauh dengan siswa Junior High School.

"Dia duluan yang mulai" ucap Changmin membela diri.

"Itu karena kau mesum" Junsu tak mau kalah.

"Kau juga sama saja jidat lebar!"

"Yya! Apa kau tak sadar kalau bibirmu juga lebar huh?!" balas Yoochun tak terima Changmin mengatainya.

"Yya, yya! Kalian ini...aishh..." Yunho kehabisan cara untuk melerai.

"Shikuro!" Hardik Jaejoong jengah karena keempatnya masih terus beradu mulut, bahkan semakin memanas. "-Apa kalian tidak malu eoh? Lihat, semua memperhatikan kita, aigoo..." Jaejoong menunduk menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangannya. Meskipun suara pertengkaran mereka tidak terlalu keras, namun tetap saja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan sang pemilik acara- duo Jung, dan Jessica pun ikut melihat ke arah mereka.

Setelah sadar jika mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, Yunho, Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu pun segera membungkukan badan mereka meminta maaf.

"Jeosunghamnida... Jeosunghamnida... Jeosunghamnida..." ujar pelan keempatnya dengan kompak. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum canggung pada semuanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~*It's Fated **__by__** nickeYJung*~**_

** Seoul, January 2013**

Sepasang mata bulat itu mengerjap dan perlahan terbuka saat dirasakan tiupan hangat di telinganya.

Jaejoong mencoba meraih kesadarannya. Bibirnya menggerutu pelan karena tidur nyenyaknya terganggu.

"Chagya~ Ireona~...apa kau tak malu pada Jaeyoon hum? Dia sudah siap di meja makan..."

Bisikan itu membuat Jaejoong terpaksa membuka mata indahnya.

"Aish.. Aku masih ngantuk Shim!" Jaejoong menarik selimut dan menutup matanya kembali.

"Apa aku harus memandikanmu hum? Baiklah, kkajja.."

Grep!

"Yya! Shim Changmin mwoaneungoya?!"

"Aku akan memandikanmu"

"MWO? Shirreo! Ok, aku bangun! Cepat turunkan!

Changmin terkekeh melihat wajah sangar 'istrinya' itu. Ia menurunkan Jaejoong. Dan dengan sedikit terseok karena sibuk melilitkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya, Jaejoong berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu setelah sebelumnya memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Changmin.

BLAM!

Melihat pintu yang ditutup kasar, Changmin tertawa lebar. Ia memang sangat senang menggoda istrinya itu. Kemudian namja tinggi nan tampan itu keluar dari kamar, menemui anaknya yang sudah siap menyantap sarapan di meja makan.

"Morning my princess..." Sapa Changmin mendudukan tubuhnya di depan sang anak.

"Papa zao..." balas yeoja cilik yang bulan depan nanti genap berusia tiga tahun itu dengan bahasa mandarin yang ia pelajari dari 'pujaan hatinya'.

Changmin tersenyum dan mengacak rambut anaknya gemas. Kemudian namja tinggi itu menyambar roti yang dipanggangnya sebelum ia membangunkan Jaejoong tadi. Mengolesnya dengan selai nanas, lalu menggigit dan mengunyahnya lahap.

"Umma mana Pa?" Tanya Jaeyoon dengan mulut penuh. Remah dan selai cokelat menempel di pipi tembemnya.

Dengan penuh sayang Changmin membersihkan remah dan selai itu dengan tissu yang tersedia di sana.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi turun. Semalam Umma tidurnya sangat pulas, makanya jadi kesiangan" Jawab Changmin berbohong. Yeah, berbohong. Karena kenyataannya semalam ia dan Jaejoong habis melakukan 'olahraga malam' hingga mengakibatkan Jaejoong kelelahan dan berakhir dengan kesiangan.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar derap langkah seseorang menuruni anak tangga di rumah sederhana namun elegan itu.

"Pagi semua..." Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin dan Jaeyoon yang tengah sibuk melahap sarapannya seakan sedang berlomba.

"Pagi honey..."

"Mama zao..."

Mendengar sahutan itu Jaejoong langsung melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada anak serta suaminya.

"Hahahaha arrasseo..." Ujar Changmin tertawa, sedangkan Jaeyoon terkikik melihat ekspresi sebal sang ibu.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong duduk di samping Changmin. Ia bisa merasakan sedikit perih saat pantatnya menyentuh permukaan kursi. 'Shim Changmin sialan! Awas saja kalau aku tak bisa berjalan. Akan ku jual kulkas raksasa miliknya itu!' Rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal karena semalam telah menuruti namja tinggi itu yang memintanya untuk melakukan kewajiban suami- istri di tempat tidur.

"Apa sangat sakit?" Khawatir Changmin yang melihat raut wajah kesakitan Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena perbuatannya semalam yang sedikit err kasar.

"Lebih baik kau tak usah bertanya jika sudah tahu jawabannya" Jawab Jaejoong ketus. Sementara Changmin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya innocent.

"Emangnya Umma cakit apa?"

"Jaennie..."

"Wo zhi dao le... Daddy! (aku tahu...Daddy)" ujar Jaeyoon menekan kata 'Daddy' sambil mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya.

"Joha..." Jaejoong tersenyum puas. Namja cantik itu memang paling enggan dipanggil Umma, Mommy, Mama atau semacamnya yang berhubungan dengan panggilan untuk yeoja. Meskipun ia yang mengandung dan melahirkan Jaeyoon, namun ia tetaplah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki Mr. P, jadi sangat tidak cocok jika ia dipanggil Umma atau sebagainya. Terlebih wajahnya tampan, ingat TAMPAN, hingga menurutnya panggilan seperti itu terdengar sangat aneh.

"Hali ini Yoon ikut ke lestolan ne, Yoon kangen Xiao Zhong, xixixixi..." Kikik Jaeyoon malu-malu menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Aigooo... Ternyata anak Appa sedang jatuh cinta eoh?" Goda Jaejoong

"Xiao Zhong? Nuguya? Apa dia koki dari Taipei itu?" Tanya Changmin.\

"Um, Zheng Yuan Chang aka Joseph atau Joe.." Angguk Jaejoong. Semburat merah tercetak di pipi putih namja TAMPAN itu.

Melihat itu Changmin memicing. "Kau menyukainya?" Terkanya.

"Nde? Naega?... A-aniyo... Kau ini bicara apa?... Aku hanya kagum saja. Ya, kagum..lagi pula dia namja, jadi aku tak menyukainya" jawab Jaejoong cuek.

"Apa kau pikir aku bukan namja?" Dengus Changmin. "-Jelas sekali kalau kau menyukainya"

"Lalu, masalah buatmu?"

"Aniyo.. Aku tak peduli, hajiman... Aku belum menemukan belahan jiwaku, jadi rasannya tidak adil saja.."

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya jika mereka sudah ada di sekitarmu?"

"Huh?"

"Semua macam makanan di dunia ini, belahan jiwamu bukan?"

"Tks..." Changmin mendengus, sedangkan Jaejoong tertawa puas.

Melihat itu Jaeyoon hanya menghela nafas. Selalu saja seperti ini. Bumonimnya senang sekali memperdebatkan hal yang tidak penting. Pemandangan yang seperti itu memang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Jaeyoon. Namun bukannya takut atau jengah, justru Jaeyoon merasa terhibur. Bagi yeoja cilik itu, melihat pertengkaran kecil bumonimnya lebih seru ketimbang menonton kartun Tom and Jerry. Ck! Jaeyoon sendiri merasa heran, padahal bumonimnya sering beradu mulut, tapi entah mengapa keluarganya terkesan harmonis. Well, meskipun usianya masih balita -masih tiga tahun, namun cara bicara dan cara berpikir Jaeyoon, tidak seperti anak seusianya. Dia terlihat seperti anak-anak yang tengah menginjak remaja(?).

A/n : Sepupu saya juga umur 3 thn udh jelas ngomongnya,cuma ucapin huruf 'R' masih cadel.

.

.

.

_**~*It's Fated **__by__** nickeYJung*~**_

Seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah apartement yang tergolong cukup mewah di kawasan kota Seoul. Namja tampan bermarga Jung itu terlihat ragu saat hendak menekan bel yang terdapat di samping pintu bercat putih itu.

"Aishh apa si jidat itu masih tinggal di sini?" Gerutunya berbicara sendiri. "-Bagaimana kalau dia sudah pindah?... Tapi... Tak ada salahnya bukan jika aku coba?" Seperti orang setengah gila, ia terus berbicara sendiri.

_Ting tong~ Ting tong~_

"Mmckpckpmh...mhhh.. Ahh.. Chunnie-yah... Suddahh...ada yang datangh.. Eunghh..."

"Biarkan saja Su Baby.. Siapa suruh bertamu pagi-pagi..." Namja tampan yang tak lain Park Yoochun itu terus saja menciumi leher jenjang istrinya. Sesekali pria berjidat indah itu menggigit pundak istrinya hingga sang istri melenguh nikmat.

"Tapih, ini sudah hampir siang... Apa kau tak pergi ke kantor...ughh..." Kim, ani- Park Junsu mendongkakkan kepalanya mendesah nikmat.

_Ting tong~ Ting tong~_

Brughh..

"Arghh..."

Dengan kasar dan terpaksa, Junsu mendorong tubuh Yoochun hingga terhempas ke lantai. "Mian Chunnie, tapi aku harus melihat siapa yang datang... Bagaimana jika Presiden Korea Selatan? Bukannya beliau tamu penting?" ucap Junsu 'lebay'. Namja manly namun imut itu buru-buru memakai jas(?) tidurnya. "-Cepat bangun dan mandi! Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan.."

Blamm!

Yoochun meringis sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang tadi sempat mencium lantai.

"Ughh si bebek itu tega sekali membuat pantatku cidera, awas saja kalau pantatku sampai amnesia" rutuknya berlebihan. Ck! Ternyata sepasang suami istri itu mempunyai tingkat ke 'alayan' yang tinggi. -_-

Brukk!

Yoochun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Namja chubby itu kembali menutup matanya. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara dengkuran husky di kamar bernuansa biru laut itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu. Jujur saja ia merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk karena perjalanan panjangnya dari Paris ke negara kelahirannya yang memakan waktu cukup lama, belum lagi jet lag yang dirasakannya membuat ia ingin segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Matanya yang sipit semakin sipit karena menahan rasa kantuk.

Yunho melipat tangannya di dada. Ia yakin jika apartement yang didatanginya ini masih ditempati oleh sahabatnya. Yeah, meski sudah hampir empat tahun ia dan Yoochun tak pernah bertatap muka dan jarang berkomunikasi, namun ia yakin Yoochun akan memberitahunya jika namja jidat itu pindah rumah. Pikirnya 'pede'.

Cklekk..

Brugg...

"Ommo! / Akh!"

Dengan tidak elitnya Yunho terjengkang saat Junsu membukakan pintu. Mereka berdua pun sama-sama terkejut.

"Yya! Kenapa kau membuka pintu tiba-tiba?" Sembur Yunho berusaha bangun sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang sempat membentur lantai.

"Ju- ju- Jung Yunho?" Junsu menatap kaget sahabatnya yang hilang bak ditelan bumi itu kini tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya.

"Kim -Junsu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah ini apartement Yoochun?" Seru Yunho tak kalah terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~*It's Fated **__by__** nickeYJung*~**_

Jaejoong memasuki restoran yang ia kelola bersama Changmin dengan menuntun Jaeyoon.

Setelah perdebatan panjangnya dengan sang anak, akhirnya Jaejoong terpaksa membawa Jaeyoon ke restoran dengan syarat Jaeyoon tidak boleh mengganggu Joe atau Xiao Zhong yang bekerja sebagai koki utama di sana.

Selain pemilik, Jaejoong dan Changmin memang bekerja di restoran yang tergolong cukup mewah itu. Changmin mengambil posisi Direktur Utama, sedangkan Jaejoong lebih memilih sebagai Manager dan Koki, meski bukan koki utama.

Setelah menikah, Jaejoong dan Changmin memilih merintis usaha di bidang kuliner. Padahal mereka berdua lulusan sekolah bisnis yang akan terlihat lebih keren jika bekerja di sebuah perusahaan. Namun karena Changmin sangat menyukai bahkan terkesan gila jika sudah dihadapkan dengan makanan jenis apapun, dan Jaejoong yang sangat menyukai memasak, maka keduanya sepakat membuka sebuah Restoran untuk mata pencaharian mereka.

Dan setelah empat tahun bekerja keras, akhirnya restoran yang diberi nama 'Dream Restaurant' itu kini maju pesat, bahkan sudah memiliki dua cabang di kawasan Gangnam dan Myeongdong. Dan ketiga restoran itu hanya dikelola oleh mereka berdua saja.

"Daddy... Yoon mau ke panti (pantry) yah..."

"Ok. Tapi ingat, jangan ganggu Joe atau yang lainnya ne..."

"Neeeee..."

Setelah mendapat ijin, yeoja cilik itu langsung saja melesat pergi untuk menemui sang pujaan hatinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri memilih pergi keruangannya. Sepertinya hari ini ia akan absen memasak, karena tidak memungkinkan dirinya memasak dengan keadaan 'sakit'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar setelah tadi Junsu dan Yoochun menjelaskan kenapa mereka bisa tinggal serumah. Dan jawaban kedua sahabatnya itu membuat Yunho terkejut setengah hidup.

Well, dengan sangat terpaksa Yoochun bangun saat Junsu menyeretnya dan memberitahu jika Yunho datang. Bahkan namja Park itu sampai melupakan jika hari ini ia harus pergi ke kantor.

"Hoaaamm..." Yoochun menguap lebar. Matanya ia paksakan tetap terbuka, rasa kantuk masih menguasainya.

"Ka- Kalian serius 'kan? Tidak sedang bergurau 'kan? Bagaimana bisa kalian meni...kah... kalian-"

"Sama-sama namja maksudmu? Ck, lagu lama..." Potong Yoochun dengan wajah datarnya. Namja cassanova itu kembali menguap.

"Serius Yoochun-ah..."

"Apa kau melihat kebohongan di mataku Tuan Jung?" Tanya Yoochun malas.

"Apa perlu aku ambilkan akta nikah kita?... Ah, ini..." Junsu menunjukan cincin mas putih yang tersemat di jari manisnya dan jari manis Yoochun. "-Ini cincin pernikahan kami... indah bukan? Kau pasti iri... ini mahal loh... Yoochunie membelinya di Virginia.. Hoho... iya kan Chunnie?" Junsu tersenyum bangga, sedangkan Yoochun mengangguk setuju. Dan Yunho? Namja tampan itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya bodoh.

"Ok, aku percaya, tapi maksudku..bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan kalian err... berbelok?"

"Sejak kami saling mencintai" Jawab Junsu sekenanya.

"Aku serius bebek!" hardik Yunho. Namja tampan itu memijat pelipisnya. Dua temannya ini sungguh membuatnya naik darah.

"Nado..." balas Junsu tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah... lalu kenapa kalian tak memberitahuku eoh? Padahal saat aku menikah dulu, aku mengundang kalian. Ck! Tidak adil..." Sungut Yunho.

"Bukankah kau sudah melupakan kami? Bahkan kau tak pernah membalas email dari kami... Aku pikir kau sudah mati" Sindir Yoochun sarkastik

Mendengar itu Yunho jadi salah tingkah dan sedikit merasa bersalah. Kesibukannya sebagai CEO memang membuat ia melupakan sahabat-sahabat baiknya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar. "Itu... Aku minta maaf..." Sesalnya.

"Sudahlah... sekarang kenapa kau pulang dan tiba-tiba muncul di rumahku?" Tanya Yoochun lagi. Melihat wajah kusut Yunho membuat ia tak tega untuk memarahi namja Jung itu. Walau bagaimanapun Yunho masih sahabatnya.

"Nanti akan ku ceritakan alasan kepulanganku. Sekarang aku ingin mendengar cerita kalian setelah aku pergi. Sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak hal menarik" sahut Yunho penasaran. Namja tampan itu masih belum percaya jika Junsu dan Yoochun ternyata sudah memendam rasa saling menyukai dari dulu. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak sadar?

"Yeah... Kau juga pasti tidak tahu 'kan, kalau Jaejoong dan Changmin juga sudah menikah?" Tanya Yoochun membuat Yunho yang sedang minum jadi tersedak.

"Uhuk! Apa?"

"Nde, mereka bahkan sudah mempunyai anak" imbuh Junsu.

"What?"

"Mereka sama seperti kita.." timpal Yoochun lagi.

"Tu -tunggu, maksudmu sama..? Jaejoong dan Changmin..."

"Nee.. Mereka saling mencintai dan memutuskan untuk menikah..."

PRANG!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~*It's Fated **__by__** nickeYJung*~**_

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih untuk responnya di chap 1, ternyata banyak jg yg suka

Special Thank's to:

**gothiclolita89, gwanshim84, yoon HyunWoon, Setyaeryna, lipminnie, KimYcha Kyuu, riska0122, Nevv YunJeJe, Vic89, kim eun neul, Nony, Gyujiji, Vivi, kim anna shinotsuke, ifa. , twink, Taeripark, Handa92YJ, mimi, CuteXIAH, n Guests.**

Silahkan tinggalkan jejaknya lagi jika berkenan. But, ini Geje tingkat Dong Bang, so.. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ okay!? ;-)**

Title : **It's Fated**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Cast : YunJae-Min, YooSu, Kim Jaehee (Jaejoong's Nuna), Shim (Jung) Jaeyoon, Jessica Jung (SNSD), Joseph Cheng, etc.

Rating : T (PG 17)

Genre : YAOI, Lil bit Straight, Friendship, Romance, MPreg ^^

Lenght : 2 of ?

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, OOC tingkat DongBang, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, Alur lambat-kadang cepet, TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA - NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***_**It's Fated **__by__** nickeYJung**_***~**

**Chapter 2**

** Incheon, Juny 2009**

_Namja_ cantik bermata bulat itu menatap nanar selembar kertas di genggamannya. Sebuah surat hasil pemeriksaannya yang ia lakukan tadi pagi.

Tiga hari yang lalu Jaejoong mengeluh sakit perut dan pusing. Memang sejak seminggu terakhir, Jaejoong sering muntah di pagi dan malam hari, terlebih saat ia selesai menyikat gigi.

Awalnya _namja_ cantik itu mengira hanya masuk angin biasa, namun Kim Jaehee –_Nuna_nya menyuruhnya untuk diperiksa ke dokter , apalagi Jaejoong sering mengeluh sakit pada bagian perut bawahnya, seperti keram.

Dan tadi pagi dengan sangat terpaksa Jaejoong pun pergi ke rumah sakit.

Awalnya _namja_ cantik itu merasa sedikit bingung saat dokter yang didatanginya malah merujuknya ke dokter spesialis kandungan. Meskipun merasa aneh, namun Jaejoong tak mau ambil pusing, ia pun menurut. Dan setelah diperiksa selama hampir satu jam, dengan proses yang sangat berbelit –menurutnya, akhirnya dokter itu memberitahukan tentang 'penyakitnya'.

_Kim Jaejoong  
22 Years old  
Male Pregnancy_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menunduk dalam-dalam. _Namja_ cantik itu sungguh tak kuasa untuk sekedar melihat wajah sang kakak. Bukannya Jaejoong takut, hanya saja ia tak tega jika harus melihat raut kekecewaan _nuna_nya.

Hampir lima belas menit Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya, namun ia tak mendengar sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Jaehee. Hanya suara helaan nafas yang terdengar normal.

Apa _nuna_nya sangat kecewa hingga ia tak mampu berucap sepatah katapun?

PLAK!

"_Ouch_!" Jaejoong mengerang sakit ketika tiba-tiba saja Jaehee memukul kepalanya. " –_Weiresseyo_?~~" Jaejoong mengusap-usap kepalanya, meskipun tidak begitu sakit, namun ia cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Jaehee itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya sebelum menikah _eoh_? Apa aku pernah mengajarkanmu berbuat mesum?!" Cecar Jaehee berkacak pinggang. _Yeoja_ cantik yang berselisih lima tahun dari Jaejoong itu menatap sangar adiknya.

"Itu... Aku..."

"_Aigoo_~ Jadi selama ini _Umma _tak berbohong kalau kau memang bisa mengandung?" Ujar Jaehee menghela nafas. _Yeoja_ cantik yang hampir mirip dengan Jaejoong itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba saja merasa berdenyut.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya diam, ia memang mengaku salah. Tapi...

"_Chamkkan_! Kau bilang apa? _Umma_ tak bohong? Maksud _nuna, Umma _tahu kalau aku..."

"Hahhh..." Jaehee menghembuskan nafas berat. " –Sebelum meninggal _uri Umma_ pernah memberitahuku jika kau itu _namja_ istimewa. Kau mempunyai rahim dan bisa mengandung jika ada yang membuahi. Maka dari itu _Umma_ memintaku agar menjaga dan menghindarkanmu dari _namja-namja_ penyuka sesama sebelum waktunya..." Terang Jaehee. " –Tunggu!... Kim Jaejoong, apa kau gay?"

"_Mwo? Michyeonya_? Aku ini normal! Aku masih menyukai _yeoja_ berpantat _sexy. Nuna_ jangan sembarangan yah!"

BUGH!

Kali ini sebuah bantal kursi melayang dan tepat menghantam kepala Jaejoong.

"_Yya_!"

"Kau bilang normal _eoh_? Lalu kenapa kau bisa hamil? Memangnya siapa wanita yang bisa menghamilimu? _Ppabo_ Kim!"

Jaejoong tak bisa menjawab, _namja_ cantik itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Perkataan Jaehee memang ada benarnya. Mana ada _yeoja_ yang bisa menghamili seorang _namja_.

"Lalu... apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Lirih Jaejoong. " –Ah, aku tahu! Aku akan mengugurkannya"

BUGH!

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jaehee melemparkan bantal kursi ke arah Jaejoong. "Jika kau melakukan itu, akan kupastikan nyawamu melayang Kim Jaejoong!" Teriak Jaehee mengancam.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Membesarkan anak ini sendiri? Oh ayolah _Nuna_, aku ini _namja_. Bagaiman mungkin aku harus membiarkan jabang bayi ini tumbuh di perutku? Apa kata _yeoja-yeoja_ nanti? Mereka pasti akan merasa jijik padaku. Dan lagi... perut _sixpack_-ku..." Jaejoong menatap iba perutnya yang kini terlihat sedikit melar.

"Katakan, siapa yang menghamilimu?" Tanya Jaehee membuat Jaejoong tertegun.

"Itu... Aku tak bisa mengatakannya" Jawab Jaejoong menggeleng.

"_Wae_?~~ Apa kau diperkosa?"

"_Ye? Aniya_~~"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mau mengatakannya _eoh_?"

"Itu... dia... itu... _Aish_... Aku tak bisa mengatakannya!" Ujar Jaejoong sedikit menghardik.

"Kalau kau tak mengatakannya, bagaimana bisa kita meminta tanggung jawabnya?" Teriak Jaehee tak kalah nyaring. Rumah sederhana itu menjadi ramai karena teriakan kedua kakak beradik itu.

Sejenak keduanya terdiam. Jaehee menormalkan nafasnya yang menderu.

"Hahh ... Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau memberitahuku siapa ayah dari janin itu, _gwaenchana_.. tapi Kim Jaejoong, kau harus mencari _namja_ yang bersedia menikahimu untuk menjadi ayah dari bayimu kelak." Putus Jaehee.

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau tahu Jaejoong-_ah_... Kau itu berbeda dari _namja_ kebanyakan. Tuhan menitipkan rahim di tubuhmu, dan hampir semua hormon yang ada ditubuhmu pun sama seperti hormon yang dimiliki _yeoja_. Mungkin bisa dibilang kau _yeoja_ yang terperangkap di tubuh seorang _namja_.. Dan kita tahu, Tuhan tak akan begitu saja memberimu kelebihan jika itu hanya akan membuatmu susah, karena Tuhan mempunyai cara yang berbeda dalam menyayangi umatnya." Ceramah Jaehee dengan nada yang lebih lembut. " –Kalaupun sekarang kau menolak, pada akhirnya kau tetap harus menikah dengan seorang _namja_" imbuhnya membuat Jaejoong melongo tak percaya.

"Bukankah aku bisa menikah dengan seorang _yeoja_? Mungkin sekarang aku... aku terpaksa akan melahirkan anak ini, tapi nanti aku akan mencari _yeoja_ yang mau menjadi ibu dari anakku" Jaejoong mengeluarkan pendapatnya, meski ia tak yakin akan ada wanita yang mau, tapi itu lebih baik bukan daripada harus menikah dengan seorang pria?

"Kalau ada yang mau, bagaimana kalau tidak ada?" Tanya Jaehee membuat Jaejoong menatapnya. " –Setiap wanita yang sudah menikah pasti menginginkan memiliki keturunan yang ia lahirkan dari rahimnya. Kecuali jika wanita itu bodoh. Dan kau, kau tak akan bisa membuat istrimu hamil nanti. Karena kau hanya bisa dibuahi, tidak bisa membuahi."

"A –apa?"

"Aku tak mengarang cerita... kalau kau masih tak percaya, aku akan menunjukkan surat kesehatanmu yang dititipkan _umma_ dulu. Kau memang seorang _ namja _Jae, tapi seperti itulah keadaanmu... dan **ini** **sudah ditakdirkan**."

Seperti tersengat ribuan lebah, Jaejoong tertegun mendengar semua penuturan Jaehee.

Ditakdirkan?

Takdir yang seperti apa ini?

'_Ini benar-benar konyol_!' Batin Jaejoong tertawa meremehkan.

Mereka berdua hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sejatinya Jaehee merasa kasihan pada adik semata wayangnya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini memang takdir Jaejoong.

"Aku bersedia menjadi ayah dari anak itu"

DEG

Jaejoong dan Jaehee spontan menoleh ke arah pintu depan, dimana suara itu berasal. "Kau- Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Shim Changmin?" Ujar keduanya kompak seperti paduan suara.

_Namja_ tinggi yang di panggil Shim Changmin itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Err... Aku ke sini untuk bertemu Jaejoong, dan... aku minta maaf karena mendengar perrcakapan kalian" Changmin tersenyum lima jari.

Jaejoong dan Jaehee berpandangan.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu bersedia menjadi ayah dari anak Jaejoong?" Tanya Jaehee mengulang ucapan Changmin sebelumnya.

"Itu... aku, aku akan menikahi Jaejoong"

"_Mwo_? Jangan gila Changmin-_ah_" Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi aku serius" Ucap Changmin tegas.

"_Geundae wae_? Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"_Aniya.. hajiman._..." Changmin menggigit bibir atasnya. " –Pokoknya aku bersedia menikahimu. _Geokjeonghajima_ Jaejoong-_ah_... kita akan membesarkan anak itu bersama" Imbuh Changmin kembali tersenyum. Sementara Jaejoong dan Jaehee hanya bisa menganga mendengar ucapan _namja_ tinggi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Upacara pernikahan itu berjalan lancar. Tak ada pesta mewah yang mereka gelar. Pernikahan Jaejoong dan Changmin terkesan sederhana. Hanya orang tua dan kerabat dekat Changmin serta kerabat dekat Jaejoong, termasuk Yoochun dan Junsu yang hadir.

Awalnya Yoochun dan Junsu terkejut saat tahu Jaejoong dan Changmin akan menikah. Pikiran mereka sama '_Kapan Jaejoong dan Changmin berbelok seperti mereka?_'. Namun setelah mendengar kalau Jaejoong sudah hamil, mereka bisa mengerti meski masih merasa aneh karena Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas seorang _namja_ bisa mengandung.

Begitupula orangtua Changmin. Awalnya mereka ragu, namun setelah tahu jika anaknya menghamili _namja_ cantik itu, akhirnya mereka menyetujui, toh yang penting mereka mendapatkan penerus keluarganya kelak. Dan lagi orangtua dan kakak-kakak Changmin tidak begitu mempermasalahkan kehidupan Changmin, mereka terkesan membebaskan apa yang ingin Changmin lakukan, selama _namja_ tinggi itu tidak terjerumus dalam kejahatan.

Ya, yang mereka tahu, bayi yang dikandung Jaejoong adalah darah daging Changmin. Karena Jaejoong tetap menutup mulut tak mau memberitahu siapa ayah biologis anak itu, maka Jaehee dan Changmin sepakat untuk merahasiakan identitas asli jabang bayi itu.

"Kenapa kau harus mengaku, kalau kau yang menghamiliku _eoh_?" Jaejoong menggerutu. Jujur saja ia tak setuju dengan Jaehee dan Changmin yang bilang pada semua orang jika jabang bayi yang ia kandung adalah darah daging Changmin.

"_Waeyo_? Bukankah aku yang menjadi suamimu? Apa kata orang nanti kalau tahu kau mengandung anak –**yang entah siapa ayah dari bayi itu**, tapi malah aku yang menikahimu. Apa kau tak malu?" Jawab Changmin balik bertanya seraya menekan kalimat _'yang entah siapa ayah bayi itu'_. _Namja_ tinggi itu membuka tuxsedonya dan menyampirkannya di sofa yang ada di kamar pengantin itu.

"Tapi..." Jaejoong menggantungkan ucapannya. Ucapan Changmin memang benar, ia akan lebih malu jika orang –orang tahu dirinya mengandung anak orang lain tapi malah menikah dengan Changmin.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Changmin yang kini mulai melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu. "Changmin-_ah_..." panggilnya lirih. " –Kenapa, kenapa kau bersedia menikahiku...?" Jaejoong mengulang pertanyaan yang sama seperti kemarin-kemarin sejak Changmin mengatakan bersedia menikahinya.

Changmin melirik Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. _Namja_ tinggi itu menyeringai melihat raut keingintahuan _namja_ yang kini sudah sah menjadi 'istrinya' itu.

"Apa kau sangat ingin tahu hum?" Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong, senyum _evil_nya masih ia pamerkan.

"_N-ne_.." Jaejoong yang melihat seringai _evil_ di wajah Changmin menjadi gugup.

Changmin semakin mendekat. Dan kini tubuhnya tepat berada di hadapn Jaejoong. _Namja_ berwajah kekanakan itu membungkukkan badannya hingga kini jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong hanya beberapa centi saja.

Jaejoong semakin gugup. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Aku mau menikahimu karena..." Hembusan nafas Changmin sangat terasa sehingga Jaejoong bisa mencium bau beraneka makanan dari mulut Changmin (-_-) " –Karena aku menyukai—" Changmin ingin tertawa melihat wajah pucat di depannya. " –Karena aku menyukai masakanmu" _Namja_ tinggi itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil handuk.

Jaejoong masih terdiam, ia mengerjapkan mata doenya berkali-kali –mencerna ucapan Changmin.

"Apa? Kau menikahiku hanya karena itu?" Seru Jaejoong setelah ia sadar dari _lola_-nya.

"Tks, tak usah terharu seperti itu Jae"

"Aku bukan terharu Shim!"

"Hahaha, _arrasseo_..." Changmin tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang marah seperti itu. " –Kau tahu Jae, aku sangat menyukai masakanmu. Aku sempat berpikir, bagaimana caranya aku bisa memilikimu agar aku selalu dimanjakan oleh masakan-masakanmu itu. Ck, kalau saja kita tak menikah, tadinya aku ingin menjadikanmu koki di rumahku"

"_MWO_?"

"Tapi ternyata Tuhan memberiku jalan seperti ini, menikahimu. Tuhan memang baik" Changmin terkekeh renyah.

"Apa kau pikir pernikahan sebuah main- main huh? Bagaimana bisa kau menikahiku hanya karena kau –kau.. menyukai masakanku...?" Jaejoong tak habis pikir dengan _namja_ di depannya itu. Jadi itu alasan Changmin menikahinya? _Oh Bear_...

"Lalu, apa kau berharap aku menyukaimu?"

"_Aniya_!" Sergah Jaejoong cepat. " –_Geundae... aishh_... harusnya aku tak menyetujui untuk menikah dengan _namja_ aneh sepertimu" Rutuk Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya, merasa tertipu _namja evil_ di depannya.

"Hahaha... tenang saja Jae.. kita buat kesepakatan. _Eottae_?" Changmin mengerling, sedangkan Jaejoong mendelik.

"Kesepakatan?"

Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong kembali dan duduk di samping _namja_ cantik itu.

"Jika salah satu di antara kita jatuh cinta, maka kita harus mempertahankan pernikahan kita... yaaa walaupun aku tak yakin, karena aku hanya jatuh cinta pada masakanmu saja... Tapi jika kita sudah menemukan belahan jiwa kita, kita akan bercerai"

"_Michyeo_-"

"Dengarkan aku dulu" Potong Changmin. " –Bukankah kita berteman? Kita pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Untuk kedepannya kita pikirkan nanti, yang pasti sekarang kau jaga kandunganmu dengan baik, lahirkan anak dengan sehat. Kau tenag saja, aku akan menyayangi anakmu seperti darah dagingku... Biarkan ini mengalir seperti air yang mengalir di tenggorokanku ketika aku minum"

Awalnya Jaejoong dibuat terharu mendengar ucapan Changmin, namun ucapan terakhir Changmin membuatnya _sweetdrop_, perumpamaan macam apa itu?

"Bagaimana?"

"Terserahlah..." Jawab Jaejoong akhirnya, ia hanya bisa pasrah pada takdirnya sekarang. " –Aku mau tidur" Jaejoong yang memang sudah berganti pakaian terlebih dulu langsung saja naik keatas ranjang dan merebahkan diri.

"Bukankah ini malam pertama kita? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain terlebih dulu?" Kerling Changmin membuat mata Jaejoong yang tadi sempat terpejam terbuka lagi.

Buaghh!

Dengan sadis, Jaejoong melemparkan bantal yang tadi ditidurinya tepat mengenai wajah tampan Changmin. "Dalam mimpimu saja!"

Dan sejak saat itu Jaejoong dan Changmin menjalani kehidupan layaknya pasangan suami istri pada umumnya. Selama Jaejoong hamil Changmin memang tak pernah 'menyentuh' Jaejoong. Lagi pula Jaejoong menolak. Dengan alasan ia seorang pria yang tak mau ada di pihak bawah. Cukup saat ayah bayinya saja yang 'menusuknya', ia tak ingin 'ditusuk' untuk yang kedua, _ani_ entahlah yang keberapa kalinya –karena ia tak ingat berapa kali Yunho menusuknya malam itu.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu – tepatnya setahun setelah bayi perempuan yang diberi nama Shim Jaeyoon itu lahir, dengan dalih mereka adalah laki-laki yang mempunyai nafsu birahi, apalagi di usianya yang sedang ranum-ranumnya, Jaejoong dan Changminpun akhirnya melakukan hubungan suami istri juga –walau tidak sesering pasangan biasanya.

Awalnya Jaejoong menolak ada di pihak bawah (lagi), namun karena bujukan Changmin yang mengatakan '_Dirinya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi yang di bawah_' akhirnya Jaejoong kembali pasrah. Namun sebelum melakukan hal yang bergairah itu, terlebih dulu mereka sengaja meminum minuman beralkohol tinggi sampai keduanya mabuk, hingga proses itu terjadi mereka tak mengingat apapun. _Well_, meski tak dipungkiri keduanya **kadang** mengingat remang-remang kegiatan yang menguras keringat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~*_**It's Fated **__by__** nickeYJung**_*~

Yunho menatap bangunan di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Setelah beristirahat –tidur selama beberapa jam di apartement Yoochun, Yunho memutuskan untuk menemui sahabat lamanya yang lain. Sebenarya ia masih tidak mengerti, kenapa dirinya ingin cepat bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu, padahal ia masih merasakan sedikit pusing di kepalanya. Mungkin karena Yoochun dan Junsu bilang jika Jaejoong sudah menikah dengan Changmin, dan terlebih mereka sudah memiliki seorang anak yang terlahir dari rahim Jaejoong sendiri. Hey! Bukankah Jaejoong seorang _namja_? bagaimana bisa ia mengandung dan melahirkan?

Rasa penasaran itu membunuh rasa sakit di kepalanya, hingga Yunho memutuskan untuk menemui Jaejoong, atau mungkin Changmin di restoran yang tadi sempat diberitahu olehYoochun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Woaaa~ Xiao Zhong _hao lihai yo_..." (_Woaa Xiao Zhong sangat hebat_) Jaeyoon bertepuk tangan heboh melihat Xiao Zhong atau Joe yang sedang memasak dengan memamerkan keahliannya di depan _yeoja_ cilik itu.

Dari pagi hingga siang hari Jaeyoon terus saja bolak-balik _pantry_ dan ruangan '_Umma_nya'. _Yeoja_ cilik yang sebentar lagi berusia tiga tahun itu memang terbilang aktif, hingga membuat karyawan yang bekerja di restoran itu gemas dibuatnya.

"Xiao Zhong _zhu de cai hen xiang_.." (_Masakan Xiao Zhong sangat harum_)

"_Ni yao?_" (_kau mau_?) Tawar Joe pada Jaeyoon.

"_Ke yi ma?_" (_Apakah boleh_?) Tanya Jaeyoon antusias.

"_Dengran le... Deng yi xia.." (Tentu saja.. Tunggu sebentar_..) Joe mengambil sendok dan piring yang ada di samping kirinya. Mengambil sedikit masakan yang di buatnya tadi, lalu memberikannya pada Jaeyoon.

Jaeyoon menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dengan penuh semangat ia mengambil satu sendok penuh masakan itu dan meniupnya, kemudian mencicipinya pelan. "Em... _hao chi, wo xihuan... xie xie ni_ Xiao Zhong..^^" (_Em_... _Enak, aku suka, terimakasih Xiao Zhong_) Seru _yeoja_ cilik itu senang.

"_Bu ke qi_" Sahut Joe tak kalah senang. Ia senang jika _yeoja_ cilik yang diketahui pengagumnya itu senang.

"Wah wah.. sepertinya anak _appa_ sangat senang _eoh_?"

Rupanya sedari tadi Jaejoong melihat keakraban anak dan karyawannya itu.

"_Daddy_!" Seru Jaeyoon.

Jaejoong tersenyum menghampiri Jaeyoon dan mengacak rambut anaknya itu gemas.

"_Annyeong_ Jaejoong-_ssi_.." sapa Joe ramah. Joe memang asli orang Taiwan, tapi ia mengerti dan sering menggunakan bahasa korea jika sedang berbicara dengan Jaejoong atau yang lainnya, kecuali dengan Jaeyoon. Terkadang mereka akan berbicara bahasa mandarin jika _yeoja_ kecil itu memulainya. Memang ia sendiri yang mengajari Jaeyoon bahasa Cina itu sedikit-sedikit.

"_Ne_, pantas saja Jaeyoon mengagumimu, kau memang hebat Joe, aku tak menyesal mempercayakan jabatan koki utama padamu" Puji Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu memang mengagumi sosok Joe karena kelihaiannya dalam mengolah bahan makanan menjadi hidangan yang sangat lezat. Jaejoong memang paling senang jika ada _namja_ yang menyukai kegiatan memasak, apalagi wajah _namja_ itu tampan seperti Joe, tapi bukannya ia suka dengan _namja_ keturunan Taiwan itu, ia hanya sebatas kangum saja.

"_Ni tai tai ju wo le_.." (_Anda terlalu menyanjung saya_)

"Tapi aku berkata benarkan? Haha.. sudahlah, silahkan kembali bekerja, aku akan mengamankan monster kecil ini"

"_Shillo_... Yoon masih mau di sini" Tolak Jaeyoon saat Jaejoong mengajaknya keluar _pantry_.

"Kita pulang sekarang, nanti _Appa_ belikan gula kapas, _ok_?"

"Ga mau, Yoon mau di sini..." Rajuk Jaeyoon mencebilkan bibir cherrynya.

"Tapi—"

"_Oppa_, ada yang mencarimu" Perkataan Jaejoong terputus saat pekerja wanitanya menghampirinya. Semua karyawan yang telah lama bekerja di sana memang memanggil Jaejoong dan Changmin '_Oppa_ atau _Hyung_' , kecuali jika mereka lebih tua.

"Siapa?" Bingung Jaejoong.

"_Molla_... dia bilang teman lamamu, ah, dia menunggu di ruang _VIP_ nomor 5"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya berusaha menebak, kira-kira siapa teman lamanya yang dimaksud? "_Kkajja_ Yoon, _Appa_ ada tamu"

"Tapi..."

"Shim Jaeyoon"

"_Nde_..." Akhirnya Jaeyoon menurut. Ia memang paling takut jika '_Daddy_-nya' sudah memanggil dengan nama lengkapnya. "Yoon pelgi dulu yah.. _bye bye_ Xiao Zhong.." Pamitnya melambaikan tangan pada pujaan hatinya.

Joe tersenyum melihat 'keakraban' ibu dan anak itu. Ah, ia jadi merindukan seseorang di tanah kelahirannya. "Yi Chen..." gumamnya, dan _namja_ tampan itu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah perasaan apa Jaejoong rasakan sekarang, senangkah? Kecewakah? Marahkah?

Yang jelas ia seperti tengah berada di alam mimpi.

Jaejoong terpaku melihat seseorang yang hampir empat tahun tak bertemu dengannya itu, kini ada dihadapannya. Seseorang yang ia rindukan –sebagai sahabat, seseorang yang sudah mengubah kehidupannya, dan seseorang yang menyebabkan _yeoja_ cilik yang kini duduk di sampingnya itu ada.

"Ini... anakmu?"

Setelah beberapa saat hanya terdiam, Yunho mengeluarkan suaranya. Matanya memandang dengan seksama _yeoja_ cilik yang tengah bermain dengan boneka Hello kitty yang cukup besar di pangkuannya, seolah tak peduli dengan atmosfer yang terasa menegangkan di ruangan itu.

"_Ne_" Jawab singkat Jaejoong. Ia masih memandang lekat wajah Yunho yang entah mengapa menurutnya lebih tampan berkali lipat dari empat tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi benar jika kau bisa mengandung dan melahirkan?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku di sini?" Jaejoong bertanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho sebelumnya.

"Yoochun dan Junsu, aku pergi ke apartement Yoochun, tapi ternyata aku dikejutkan dengan—" Yunho menghentikan ucapannya, ia sedikit gugup ketika mata bulat Jaejoong terus menatapnya seolah hendak menelannya bulat-bulat. " –Sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak cerita.. Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku?" Dengan sedikit kikuk Yunho membalas tatapan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa aku harus menceritakannya? Apa kita masih bersahabat?"

"Jae,"

"Bukankah kau sudah melupakan kami? Kau bahkan tak pernah membalas _email_ dari kami satupun. Sepertinya kau terlalu bahagia dengan kehidupan barumu hingga melupakan sahabat-sahabatmu" Ucap Jaejoong sarkastik.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Aku memang salah tak pernah menghubungi kalian, tapi sungguh bukannya aku ingin melupakan kalian, aku—"

"Empat tahun. Apa semenitpun tak ada waktu untuk kami?"

"Itu.. aku—"

"_Dad_, Yoon mau pulang... ngantuk"

Lagi, perkataan Yunho harus terpotong, dan kali ini Jaeyoon yang menyelanya. _Yeoja_ cilik itu menguap, menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang"

"Tunggu! Jaejoong-_ah... jebal_... temani aku lebih lama lagi. Aku janji akan menceritakan alasan kepulanganku padamu" Tahan Yunho memohon.

"Aku tidak peduli kau pulang atau tidak" Ketus Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia merasa kecewa pada _namja_ tampan itu. Bukan karena Yunho tak bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya, hanya saja setelah Yunho pergi, _namja_ tampan itu tak pernah memberinya kabar sedikitpun, seolah hilang ditelan _tsunami_. Mungkin ia merasa kecewa seperti Yoochun, kecewa karena merasa sudah tak dianggap sahabat. Yah, hanya itu (mungkin).

"Jae, aku mohon..." Yunho menagkupkan kedua tanggannya memohon, tak lupa ia berikan tatapan _bear eyes_nya agar Jaejoong luluh.

"Ajak saja _ahjussi_ mata rubah ini ke rumah, _Dad_" Celetuk Jaeyoon membuat kedua orang dewasa itu sontak menoleh ke arahnya. Yunho mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, sedangkan Jaejoong menatap horor anaknya.

"Tidak boleh!" Jaejoong mendelik sangar.

"_Waeyo_?" Heran Jaeyoon. " –Bukankah _ahjussi_ mata rubah ini teman _Daddy_?"

Meskipun sedikit keberatan dengan panggilan '_ahjussi_ mata rubah' dari Jaeyoon, namun Yunho tidak bisa marah, toh secara tidak langsung Jaeyoon sedang mencoba membantu meyakinkan ibunya.

Tunggu! Kalau Jaejoong ibu kandung Jaeyoon, kenapa Jaeyoon memanggilnya _Daddy_, bukan _Mommy_ atau_ Umma_?

Sepertinya daftar pertanyaan yang akan diajukan Yunho pada Jaejoong bertambah.

"Tks.." Jaejoong mendengus, ia menatap tajam Yunho. " –Apa yang kau inginkan Jung?"

"Temani aku berkeliling Seoul..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah perdebatan yang tak berujung itu berakhir, dengan sangat terpaksa Jaejoong menemani Yunho berkeliling Seoul seperti keinginan _namja_ tampan itu. Karena berhubung Shim Changmin suaminya tak dapat dihubungi, jadi Jaejoong terpaksa menitipkan Jaeyoon di rumah kakak iparnya.

"Seoul banyak berubah..." Gumam Yunho sambil terus menatap hamparan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dari atas bukit.

Setelah beberapa jam berkeliling dan makan malam di sebuah kedai makanan sederhana yanga ada di pinggir jalan, akhirnya Jaejoong mengajak Yunho melihat pemandangan malam kota Seoul dari atas bukit. Sekalian ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk di atas rumput di sana.

Yunho ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong, melipat tangannya di atas kepala sebagai bantal. Ia juga mengikuti arah pandangan Jaejoong yang tengah melihat hamparan bintang yang terlihat berkelap-kelip di atas sana.

"Kenapa kau pulang?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku..." Yunho menggantungkan ucapannya mencari alasan yang tepat mengenai kepulangannya. " –Ah _geurae_, kenapa anakmu tak mirip dengan kalian? Um, maksudku, bibir dan bentuk wajahnya memang mirip denganmu, tapi kenapa matanya berbeda? Kau dan Changmin sama-sama memiliki mata yang bulat" Lanjutnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lalu, masalah buatmu?" Tanya Jaejoong sinis.

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "_Aniya_, aku hanya berargumen saja.." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Tks..." Jaejoong hanya mendengus. Ternyata hanya penampilan saja yang berubah, sifat menyebalkan Yunho sama sekali tak berubah.

GREPP

"_Yya_!" Jaejoong terkesiap karena tiba-tiba saja Yunho memeluknya. Posisi Yunho yang kini berada di atas tubuh Jaejoong membuat _namja_ cantik itu merasa bergidik. Meskipun Yunho menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua sikutnya, namun tetap saja Jaejoong bisa merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana menegang. Apalagi hembusan nafas Yunho di tengkuknya membuat bulu-bulu(?) di tubuhnya meremang.

"Yunho.."

"_Geuripda_..." bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong. Mendengar suara _husky_ Yunho membuat dada Jaejoong berdebar kencang. Seulas senyum terpatri di bibir merahnya.

"Kau, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin... aku merindukan kalian..."

_GUBRAKKKK_

Setelah merasa diterbangkan ke atas awan, kini Jaejoong merasa terhempas kembali ke bumi mendengar lanjutan ucapan _namja_ Jung itu.

BRUK!

Dengan kasar Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga _namja_ tampan itu meringis.

"Kau belum mengatakan alasan kepulanganmu setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang" Ketus Jaejoong seraya duduk kembali. Padahal tadi _mood_nya sudah membaik, tapi mendengar ucapan terakhir Yunho membuat _mood_nya kembali rusak.

"Hanya empat tahun Jae.." Ralat Yunho sambil kembali duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Sama saja.."

"_Ok_, terserahmu lah.." Pasrah Yunho akhirnya, ia tahu Jaejoong sedikit keras kepala.

"Jadi..."

"Hahh..." Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya berat. " –Dari mana aku harus memulainya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Intinya saja" Ucap Jaejoong tak sabaran. Ya, ia memang sedikit, (sedikit lho yah) penasaran kenapa Yunho yang seolah hilang bak ditelan gajah itu tiba-tiba kembali.

"Intinya aku kembali ke sini karena akan menggantikan posisi _Appa_ di YJ Grup, dan aku akan kembali tinggal di sini, dan kali ini untuk SELAMANYA." Ujar Yunho menekan kata 'selamanya'.

"Lalu istrimu? Apa dia juga ikut ke sini?"

"Tidak. Dia akan tetap di sana. Dan mungkin untuk SELAMANYA." Kembali Yunho menekan kata 'selamanya'. Dan perkataan Yunho itu membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung.

"Maksudmu, kalian..."

"_Nde_.. kami akan bercerai.." Jawab Yunho lirih.

Jaejoong terdiam melihat perubahan raut wajah Yunho. Kentara sekali jika _namja_ Jung itu bersedih.

Tunggu!

Yunho bilang apa?

Bercerai?

"_MWO_? Bercerai?"

Sepertinya respon saraf motorik Jaejoong sangat lambat hingga ia baru menyadari apa yang Yunho ucapkan. "Bagaimana bisa? kalian..."

"Jessica membohongiku, dan kali ini kesalahannya tak bisa aku tolelir. Dia sudah membuatku kecewa. Dan perceraian adalah jalan yang terbaik"

Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Yunho. Sebagai sahabat ia bisa merasakan kekecewaan Yunho, meski ia sendiri tak tahu apa masalahnya. Tapi entahlah.. ia sendiri tak mengerti.

Drrtt... Drrrtt...

Jaejoong merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celananya.

Ternyata Changmin mengirimnya pesan.

"_Jaejoonga-_ah_... aku menemukannya.. dan kali ini aku yakin jika dia adalah belahan jiwaku. Cepat pulang, aku ingin bercerita banyak^^_"

Jaejoong menatap lekat layar ponselnya yang masih menampakkan pesan dari suaminya.

Changmin menemukan belahan jiwanya? Apa itu berarti pernikahannya cukup sampai di sini saja?

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang tengah memandang kosong bangunan-bangunan bertingkat di bawah sana.

'_Sepertinya aku juga akan menyusulmu Yun... menjadi duda_...' Batin Jaejoong.

**~***_**It's Fated **__by__** nickeYJung**_***~**

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
